1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension rack, and more particularly to a tool suspension rack that has at least one end-piece removably mounted onto at least one end thereof.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A conventional tool suspension rack is provided for collecting sockets. The conventional tool suspension rack includes an elongated and flat rack shaft and a buckle groove longitudinally defined in the rack shaft. Multiple socket racks are slidably mounted onto the conventional tool suspension rack by using the buckle groove. The rack shaft has two opposite ends each having an end-piece secured thereon for preventing the socket racks from detaching from the conventional tool suspension rack.
In the early period, the end-piece cannot be detached from the tool suspension rack. Consequently, the amount and the models of the socket racks cannot be changed. It is a very inconvenient structural design.
In view of this, another type of the conventional end-piece for tool suspension is developed. The engaging structures, such as hook and an engaging hole, are formed on two opposite sides of the rack shaft and the end-pieced. However, the rack shaft and the end-piece are thin such that the shaft rack is difficult to laterally define the hole and form the corresponding hook, even using a drilling machine or a punch. In addition, the lateral hole may damage the integrity of the rack shank and the complete periphery of the rack shaft. Furthermore, the hook is laterally and outwardly engaged in the hole. The hook may be inadvertently pressed when the operator holds the rack shaft.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional buckling structures between the tool suspension rack and the end-piece.